chuggingtoninteractivefandomcom-20200214-history
Chuggington Interactive Railway Wiki:Rules
Please read and follow the rules. Genral Rules #Don't use bad or rude language, this includes whether it is abbreveatied, Starred (*) or Hashed (#). #Be pleasent to other users, they give spare time to edit here. #Don't say Chuggington (or related shows) is for babies. #Only mention other series' that are train related. #We advise users not to speak in a sarcastic way as other users may not understand the sarcastic and get offended. #Don't Backseat Moderate, if someone breaks the rules then report it to an admin. #Please don't accuse users of being endangered. If they say they are under 13 or leave links for proof they're endangered then tell an admin. #Have a good time on the wiki, don't say any wiki is better than this wiki. Page and Talk Page Rules #Do not edit just for the sake of editing. Just because you have more edits than another user, that doesn't mean that you are more importaint then they are. #Don't make pages for your fan series, post them on your userpage or create a page with this name: 'User:your username/''name of story' and post a link to your userpage, that way it won't come up in Wiki Activity and it won't be counted as a page. #Don't create or add characters, buildings, packs, sets or track packs that haven't been confirmed. #No content except vandalism, broken links and profanity may be removed from any user talk page. Off topic posts may be removed from article talk pages. #While not mandatory, we are not asking users to change their signatures to only words. Signaturs are required on talk pages to identify messages. And, if a user's signature doesn't link to their user page or talk page, it makes it difficult to tell who left which post. #Well not really a "rule", we'd ask that all members remember to sign all comments with four tidles, (~~~~). #Article talk pages, are there for discussing changes to the article, ''not for a discussion about the topic in question. #Please use good English, not every word in every sentence starts with a capital. They should be used at the beginning of a sentence, names, nouns, and Headings. #Don't rewrite other user's messages. #Don't edit other User's userpages! #Don't create articles with ampstands (&). #All pages should be related to the Chuggington Interactive Railway, contries or the brand name. Image Rules #All images must be Chuggington Interactive, Engine Boxes, shots from a box, merchandise, merchandise logo, show logo (etc Chuggington logo, Ludorum Logo) and more Interactives. #Don't upload images with spaces in, for example don't name an image 'Chuggington Interactive Railway Repair and Go Koko' name it 'ChuggingtonInteractiveRailwayRepairandGoKoko'. #The name of an image must make sense for example if an image was for the Old Puffer Pete's Steam Around Old Town Set it shouldn't be called 'fdbquyfdfas]gfgqagh[-hud'. It should be called ChuggingtonInteractiveRailwayOldPufferPete'sSteamAroundOldTownSetUKbox. #Main images should be 250px big, but if it is too big or small make it 200-300px. #Don't upload duplicate images. #Don't upload images with watermarks. #Don't upload images from home, other people's homes and unoffical merchandise etc Cakes. #An image should have the UK name in it, for example use Bridge and Tunnel Starter Set instead of Brewster's Bridge and Tunnel Starter Set. #Don't state your username on a gallery, when an image is uploaded, it already states the user who added it. #For images, we upload actual products, please don't upload group pictures (for example an UK All Around Chuggington Set plus Interactive Engines or Interactive Wilson with Koko and Brewster). Video Rules Coming Soon #If you find a commercial on an Interactive Railway set it has to be the UK or US version only. #Don't upload duplicate videos. #Please avoid uploading watermarked videos. #Don't upload any Canada or Austrailla Interactive Commercials. #Don't upload any Thomas and Friends videos. Blog Rules #Please make sure that your blogs are related to the show or the Wikia, in other words don't make blogs on a new Thomas and Friends movie, a new series of Underground Ernie or a review on TUGS, each of these shows have their own Wikias for you to do them on. #Please don't create Blogs that 0-7 lines long. Creating blogs is something you rarely and do well, and people should spend alot of time reading your blog. #Comments on blogs should have a meaning to it, this means don't post comments like 'OK' 'Cool' or 'Nice Review'. #Related to above, Comments should exceed 1/2 lines long. Chat Rules #Everything in Genral Rules and: #If something bad happens while an admin or Chat Mod isn't on, report it to one with a screencaptured image. Thank You If you took the time to read this and most importaintly obeyed them then the Admins would like to give you a Thank You. Thank You Signed Admins: Ivan Kakooza (Talk) and Chuggington's biggest fan (Talk) Category:Browse